Grey Jedi Order
Two decades of peace! Darth Caedus is long dead, Abeloth is no more and the Sith have all but vanished... Or so was thought. Now as each major faction in the Galaxy has approached the others in bids for lasting friendship, an old enemy returns under a new moniker and at the head of a fierce assault fleet that caught the Galaxy flat-footed. Not only has the Sith Hegemony become an unforgiving enemy in an unprepared Galaxy but now the Hutt Cartel, the Hapes Consortium and even the Mandalorians are fighting their own wars and choosing their own sides. In this new chapter, soldiers and sergeants, Jedi and generals find themselves up against a new foe as they once again gear up to defend peace and justice. The lines have been drawn...! History Origins Founded as early as 3,995 BBY on the planet Tython, they called themselves the Potentium Order. Members of this new order are a more heavy-handed and militaristic version of the traditional Jedi Order and refused to believe that there was a Dark Side of the Force and a Light Side of the Force, choosing instead to believe that there was only the Force and that one could walk it however they saw fit, many even going as far as feeling that the end justified the means. However, they also knew that their "larger view of the Force" would never be accepted by their mainstream counterparts and so it was that the Masters of the Order swore their followers to secrecy. The Potentium Order continued to be a guiding hand throughout the millennia, shaping some events but never truly interfering. Shortly before the end of the Clone Wars they took a more active stance. Sending a group of Bendu Knights led by Djinn Altis to assist the failing Jedi Order. By this point the Potentium Order had become a myth long buried in the Jedi Archives and so it was believed that this group was actually a splinter of the Jedi Order and became known as the Altisian Jedi after their leader. However, this assistance would come far too late as the then Supreme Chancellor Palpatine completed his corruption of Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and activated Order 66, the command implanted in all Clone Troopers ordering them to eliminate the Jedi Order. With the Declaration of the New Order and the rise of the Sith lead Galactic Empire the Potentium Order faded back into legend. The group of Bendu Knights that had become known as the Altisian Jedi refused to return to Tython, deciding instead to lead an underground movement for the safe relocation of surviving Jedi. The Altisian Jedi were eventually hunted down and exterminated by Anakin Skywalker, now known as the Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Vader. In the decades to come there would be many ups and downs; the fall of the Galactic Empire and the rise of the New Republic and the New Jedi Order in 11 ABY, the Yuuzhan Vong War from 25 to 29 ABY, the Killik Swarm War from 35 to 36 ABY, the Second Galactic Civil War from 40 to 41 ABY and the emergence of Abeloth and the Lost Tribe of Sith, the founding group of the Sith Hegemony, from 41 to 44 ABY. Fall of the New Order After nearly 70 years of upheaval the Galaxy was finally able to catch its breath. The major players on the Galactic stage began to find common ground and to talk seriously of peace. But it was not to be, for the Lost Tribe of the Sith had not been truly defeated and in 65 ABY the Lost Tribe, now called the Sith Hegemony, launched a major attack on the Core Worlds with a massive assault fleet which caught the Galactic Alliance completely off guard. During what became known as the Fourth Battle of Coruscant Jedi Grand Master Luke Skywalker was killed by the Sith Lord Talanis Cross on the steps of the New Jedi Temple. This act greatly demoralized both the New Jedi Order and the Galactic Alliance military who eventually surrendered. Jedi Master Jaina Solo and her cousin Jedi Knight Ben Skywalker managed to escape from the temple along with approximately 40 Jedi Younglings. Master Solo had been doing independent research into the history of the Jedi Order and had uncovered hyperspace coordinates for Tython! Upon their arrival on Tython the group set up a small camp in the hills of the Tythos Ridge. That night they were attacked by the cannibalistic Flesh Raiders. The Jedi fought valiantly but were outnumbered six-to-one and were overwhelmed. As Master Solo and Jedi Skywalker attempted to protect the remaining nine Jedi Younglings a group of sixteen humans wielding silver lightsabers joined the fray. The newcomers exterminated the Flesh Raiders, slaughtering them without any sense of remorse and without a single loss to their own number. The newcomers then quickly disarmed and captured the Jedi! The Jedi were taken to a Temple further up the Tythos Ridge. Once there, they were given rooms, hot food and fresh clothing. Though confined to one wing of the temple and heavily guarded, they were safe. The next day Master Solo and Jedi Skywalker were brought before a Jedi Convocation that they never even knew existed, they had been found by the Potentium Order. After many such meetings with the Bendu Masters, Master Solo was able to convince them to step forward once again, and on a grand scale! Now officially known as the Grey Jedi Order, the Bendu Masters mobilized all the forces at their disposal for an assault on Coruscant. The fifth Battle of Coruscant was a success and the planet was retaken from the Sith Hegemony. Shortly after, the remnants of the Galactic Alliance Army and Navy both joined the fight and within a year the Sith were routed most of the Core Worlds but were far from defeated. The year is now 70 ABY; what new allies and enemies, challenges and triumphs await the forces of the Grey Jedi Order as the fight for freedom rages on? The story is up to you! Grey Jedi Code "There is Passion, yet Peace!" "There is Strength, yet Serenity!" "There is Power, yet Harmony!" "There is Chaos, yet Order!" "In life there is Freedom, in death there is Purpose!" "I will do what I must to guard the Balance, for the Force is all things and I am the Force!" Grey Jedi Rank Structure Basic Ranks * Bendu Initiate ** A new admission to the Grey Jedi Order, a Bendu Initiate is any Force-sensitive undergoing the early stages of training who has not yet passed the Initiate Trials and been chosen as a student by a Knight or Master! ' * '''Bendu Learner ** A Bendu Learner is any Force-sensitive in training who has completed the Initiate Trials by constructing their first Lightsaber and been chosen as a student by a Knight, Lord or Master! *** Prerequisites **** 50 In-Character Posts! **** Construct a Lightsaber! ' * '''Bendu Knight ** A Bendu Knight is a full member of the Grey Jedi Order, who had completed their training as a student in the academy, in addition to one-on-one training as a Padawan and the completion of the Trials of Knighthood. As a Knight and a full member of the Order, you may accept solo mission assignments from the Council and strive to maintain order within the Galaxy! *** Prerequisites **** 100 In-Character Posts! **** Pass the Trials of Knighthood! **** Three months active Roleplay! **** Select a Specialization! ' * '''Bendu Lord ** A highly-respected Bendu Knight who has proven themselves through battle with the Sith Hegemony and has completed the training of a Bendu Padawan! Jedi Lords may also campaign for a seat on the High Council in a limited-term capacity! *** Prerequisites **** 150 In-Character Posts! **** Five months active Roleplay! **** Train one Apprentice! ' * '''Bendu Master ** One of the highest ranks within the Grey Jedi Order, Bendu Masters held positions of great esteem within the Grey Jedi Order! Bendu Masters guide the day-to-day aspects of the Grey Jedi Order and command the respect and admiration of those beneath them! Bendu Masters may also campaign for a seat on the High Council in a long-term capacity! *** Prerequisites **** 200 In-Character Posts! **** Eleven months active Roleplay! **** Train three Apprentices! ' * '''Bendu Grand Master ** The highest rank within the Grey Jedi Order, Bendu Grand Masters lead the Grey Jedi war effort as some of the wisest masters and greatest warriors of the order! Bendu Grand Masters may also campaign for a seat on the High Council in a lifetime capacity and may also be elected to one of the four primary leadership roles on the Jedi High Council! *** Prerequisites **** 250 In-Character Posts! **** Eighteen months active Roleplay! **** Train five Apprentices! ' * '''Master of the Order ** The Master of the Order will be selected, by unanimous vote of the High Council, from the currently sitting Grand Force Master, Grand Saber Master & Grand Shaman. It shall be the responsibility of the Master of the Order to lead the Council and oversee all aspects of the other three primary positions of High Council. This position is effectively the Faction Leader of the Grey Jedi Order but will be filled by an Admin-played NpC until such time as a member meets the requirements to hold the position! ' '''Specializations * Consular ** Consular was the title of one of the distinct schools of thought which a member of the Grey Jedi Order could decide to study under following their ascension to the rank of Bendu Knight. Consulars sought diplomatic measures in aiding the war effort across the Galaxy. Refraining from drawing their lightsabers except as a measure of last resort, Consulars spent a great deal of time studying the mysteries of the Force! *** Grand Force Master **** The Grand Force Master will be the most-skilled Consular currently serving on the Council in a lifetime capacity and must be elected through a unanimous vote of the High Council. It shall be the responsibility of the Grand Force Master to oversee all aspects of training including the oversight of all Centers of Force Instruction throughout the galaxy! ' * '''Guardian ** Guardian was the title given to one of the distinct schools of thought which a member of the Grey Jedi Order could decide to study under following their ascension to the rank of Bendu Knight. The Guardians skills and talents lay in battle. Concentrating on martial training and combat, Guardians engaged in combat more than the Consulars or the Sentinels. Descended from the Order's founders on Tython whose role in the galaxy was to defend the weak and uphold the law, the Guardians were often seen as representatives of the Grey Jedi Order! *** Grand Saber Master **** The Grand Saber Master will be the most-skilled Guardian currently serving on the Council in a lifetime capacity and must be elected through a unanimous vote of the High Council. It shall be the responsibility of the Grand Saber Master to oversee all aspects of the Grey Jedi war effort against the Sith Hegemony including the oversight, planning and distribution of Faction and member military assets, and the Jedi leading them, throughout the galaxy! ' * '''Sentinel ** Sentinel was the title given to one of the distinct schools of thought which a member of the Grey Jedi Order could decide to study under following their ascension to the rank of Bendu Knight. While they possessed considerable combat skills and had somewhat extensive knowledge of the Force, Sentinels blended both schools of teaching and amplified them with a series of non-Force skills, such as in the fields of security, computers, stealth techniques, demolitions, repair or medicine. These skills tended to take the forefront in their middle-road approach to problems; while a Guardian might bash down a locked door and a Consular might simply knock, a Sentinel would instead use equipment available to pick the lock! *** Grand Shaman **** The Grand Shaman will be the most-skilled Sentinel currently serving on the Council in a lifetime capacity and must be elected through a unanimous vote of the High Council. It shall be the responsibility of the Grand Shaman to guide the future the Grey Jedi Order and to hold the ideals of the Grey Jedi Order to highest level. Violations of the Grey Jedi Code shall be dealt with by the Grand Shaman! Disposition of Forces The appointed Master of the Order has ultimate command of three Regional Oversector Armadas. These ROA's may be dispatched to defend any planet currently held by the Grey Jedi Order or to reinforce any faction member that calls for aid. However, these Regional Oversector Armadas may not be used outside of their assigned Sector! Regional Oversectors * Oversector Alpha ** The Colonies ** The Deep Core ** The Galactic Core * Oversector Delta ** The Inner Rim ** The Mid Rim ** The Outer Rim Territories * Oversector Omega ** The Unknown Regions ** Wild Space Standardized Regional Oversector Armada Army Units (Infantry) * Alliance Guardsman x141,000 (282 Commando Groups) * Alliance Infantryman x11,097,600 (13,872 Battalions) * Alliance Marksman x276,800 (346 Battalions) * Alliance Shock Trooper x831,200 (1,039 Battalions) * Bendu Commanders x3,858 Army Units (Vehicles) * All Terrain Walking Fortresses x15,650 (313 Battalions) * T2-B Assault Tanks x186,600 (3,732 Battalions) * T4-B Assault Tanks x47,050 (941 Battalions) Naval Units (Assault Craft) * BTL-S8 K-wing Strike Bombers x24,264 (4,044 Squadrons) * T-47 Combat Speeders x24,160 (3,020 Squadrons) * T-70 X-wing Starfighters x73,104 (6,092 Squadrons) Naval Units (Capital Ships) * Calamari-class Frigates x32 * Inexpugnable-class Command Ships x08 * Liberty-class Star Cruisers x16 * Viscount-class Star Defenders x04 Naval Units (Support Craft) * Resistance Transports x1,038 * Titan Dropships x518 * UT-60D Gunships x2,008 High Council The High Council was a group of wise and powerful Grey Jedi Masters who were elected to guide the Order as well as to serve as an advisory body for the Office of the Supreme Chancellor. The Council governed from their Capital Seat on the planet Tython with a smaller, secondary location on Coruscant. The Council was led by the current Master of the Order and three of the most powerful Masters currently serving, the Grand Force Master, the Grand Saber Master and the Grand Shaman, all of which served until death. The Council also consisted of six individuals holding the rank of Bendu Master and eighteen individuals holding the rank of Bendu Lord. The Council oversaw all aspects of the war effort as well as all internal matters including the three primary training facilities on Dantooine, Ossus and Tython. Master of the Order * Mistress Wirtocca ** Sex: Female ** Species: Wookiee Ruling Council * Grand Force Master ** Master San Chall *** Sex: Male *** Species: Epicanthix * Grand Saber Master ** Mistress Sio Shan *** Sex: Female *** Species: Clawdite * Grand Shaman ** Mistress Sculpatta Duskwar *** Sex: Female *** Species: Muun Bendu Masters * Mistress Fila'bek ** Sex: Female ** Species: Twi'lek * Master Fret Hesars ** Sex: Male ** Species: Human * Mistress Maial Stisen ** Sex: Female ** Species: Human * Mistress Nola'la ** Sex: Female ** Species: Lethan Twi'lek * Master Parogo Preila ** Sex: Male ** Species: Rodian * Master Zhin Sair ** Sex: Male ** Species: Human Bendu Lords * Lady Andecl Benetnasch ** Sex: Female ** Species: Human * Lord Atsyani Atik ** Sex: Male ** Species: Bith * Lady Beeess Meelod ** Sex: Female ** Species: Rodian * Lady Chants Periphery ** Sex: Female ** Species: Human * Lord Denebola Motork ** Sex: Male ** Species: Human * Lord Flite Hetsan ** Sex: Male ** Species: Human * Lord Hyadum Velus ** Sex: Male ** Species: Human * Lady Kolb Akyoroi ** Sex: Female ** Species: Human * Lord Lumpaappia ** Sex: Male ** Species: Wookiee * Lady Meatis Antilles ** Sex: Female ** Species: Human * Lady Onalisi Wulf ** Sex: Female ** Species: Human * Lady Owaneda Finn ** Sex: Female ** Species: Human * Lord Qugshi ** Sex: Male ** Species: Wookiee * Lord Ryifebl Horn ** Sex: Male ** Species: Human * Lady Stephaine Fahey ** Sex: Female ** Species: Human * Lady Weedwan Algiebal ** Sex: Female ** Species: Rodian * Lord Widris Cleat ** Sex: Male ** Species: Human * Lord Zuchel Krah ** Sex: Male ** Species: Hutt '''' Category:Organizations, Factions & Galactic Corporations Category:Grey Jedi Order